


How do I know you?

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is guided to the other side and never knew it. Takes place after the boys graduate high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz
> 
> For the glam_bingo Other: Haunting

It was only the best store in town; according to Tommy Joe anyways. Pushing open the front door with his side kick Isaac right behind, they took in the unusual sites.

 

The Vortex was a store in the artistic part of town where one could see hippies playing guitars for spare change, magical shops that offered more than top hats someone could pull rabbits from, but instead, offered books on the occult and voodoo dolls, and endless studios of some of the most horrid paintings that filled in the gaps. The Vortex pleased Tommy’s darker side and the fascination with the unknown.

 

Isaac looked at a skull sitting on one of the wooden shelves. “Gross.” Going out to touch it, his fingers stopped before any actual contact could occur. “You think it’s real?”

 

On the wall behind the register hung a shrunken head. One afternoon, while Tommy was chatting it up with the owner, Isaac reached out and touched it, only to be informed a second later that the head was indeed very real.

 

Reaching for it, Tommy held the skull in his hand, turning it over to inspect it. There was small writing on the back that had him rolling his eyes. “Made in China.”

 

As Isaac shrugged, he took the skull back, checking out the writing for himself and feeling stupid that he would fear something he could see now was so cheaply made.

 

“Raja!” Tommy called out to get the owners attention. Heading over towards the register, he walked around the counter to sit on the stool as though he belonged there.

 

“Tommy, can’t you find better things to do than that pouty mouth of yours besides shattering the peace inside of my store.” Sutan, not Raja, was in charge today, looking rather dressed down. He made a ‘shoo’ motion with his hands till Tommy got off of the stool to give it back to the proper owner.

 

Leaning on the counter, Tommy gave Sutan a kissy face look; the two joked around with each other all the time. Sutan was nearly twice his age and though they both knew nothing would happen more than a friendship, they liked to toe over the line of decency every now and again. “Got anything new in today?”

 

Reaching under the counter, Sutan pulled out a small burlap bag. Opening it up, he started to line up the sugar skulls inside; they were used to celebrate the day of the dead in Mexico.

 

“Wasn’t the day of the dead over two months ago?” Isaac pointed out.

 

“That’s why I got them so cheap.”

 

“Double gross.” Isaac tucked his hands into his pockets, ready to get out of this creepy store and giving Tommy the look of that with his eyes.

 

“Not my thing.” Tommy moved back to the right side of the counter and put an arm around Isaac’s shoulders. “Better get out of here before Isaac pees his pants. I see that shrunken head staring at you again.”

 

Shuttering but pretending pretty well, Isaac moved back so Tommy’s arm fell away. “It can’t see, asshole. Its eyes have been sewn shut.”

 

As the two started to play punch each other’s sides, Sutan cleared his throat. “You break anything, you will be paying for it out of pocket or …” His eyes trailed to Tommy’s ass. “In other ways.”

 

“One day, life partner.” With a wink, the two left the shop.

 

Back out on the main street, the two walked, having no destination in mind. They had been like this since grade school; Tommy had been placed back a year after an incident. When Tommy was five, he and his brother, a year younger, were outside playing. Isaac only found out details over time, but it seemed Tommy’s brother got away from him and ended up running across the street. He was struck down by a car and Tommy witnessed the entire event. Afterwards, he was never the same, kept to his self and dressed in black. He wasn’t like the other kids and that’s what drew Isaac in. The interest in darker things developed over the years. Isaac wasn’t opposed to anyone having a hobby.

 

Now both out of high school, just barely passing, they had part time jobs at a call center where people called to complain about not getting their shipments in time, or their products not working, or how they saw them on TV. It was a shit poor job that didn’t pay enough to deal with the stress they were put through, but out of school now, their parents expected them to work full time or go to college. No way in hell was Tommy stretching on his schooling. They were both wasting time till the inevitable happened.

 

“That doesn’t creep you out the way he talks to you?”

 

“Sutan?” Smirking, Tommy flicked his head to the side to get some of the fringe out of his eyes. “The attention isn’t bad. Not like I’m with someone now or anything.” He was in a relationship his senior year; a foreign exchange student with a short blond Mohawk and a sexy accent. It was a good time while it lasted, till he had to go back home. Now back on the market, Tommy wasn’t really looking for anything special.

 

Having a gay best friend never bothered Isaac. Tommy was one of the coolest people he had ever met. If people didn’t want to get to know him because of something so trivial, then it was their loss. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

 

“Don’t know.” Tommy had been trying to make sense of his room. The second some cheap studio opened up, he was outta there. “I’ll call you when I can get free.”

 

Going different directions, Tommy headed home. It was too far to walk so Tommy got on a bus. It was the long route, taking him past large homes and businesses before heading to the seedier side of town where he lived in an apartment complex. Ear plugs in, Tommy cranked up the music, paying no attention to what was around him and just focusing on what was ahead of him.

 

As the bus slowed down at a stop, there stood a man, who had been looking at the ground. He was also dressed in darker colors with perfectly styled hair and stunning blue eyes; attractive, yes, but was he getting on the bus or what? As the bus started to move forward, the man looked up and Tommy could swear their eyes connected.

 

Shaking off the thought, there were only a few more stops till he reached his own. Getting off, he kept his view down, walking past a group of guys who took pleasure in taunting him. Walking away unscaved this time, Tommy pulled out a key and unlocked his front door.

 

Coming home was a mixed bag of fucked up moments. His unsupportive mother did what she could to prove that every day, he was living in hell. With no father to speak of, substitute figures came in and out faster than he could blink. As the door creaked open, he could hear that the yelling today was more than the usual.

 

“I told you to get that God damn shit off of the floor!” Dia stormed up to yet another unfamiliar face and hit him hard in the head.

 

“Shut up, bitch!” The guy hit back and soon, they were punching it out.

 

Not wanting to be noticed at all, Tommy just shook his head as he headed into his bedroom, hearing his mother screaming at him about moving out before the door could be closed. Flicking off the door, though no matter how pointless it was, still made him feel better. Locking it made him feel safe. Taking off the ear buds, he collapsed onto the bed.

 

More screams, sounds of hitting and glass shattering. “Fuck this.” Sleeping in the next room from these animals was bad enough, no way was he going to spend a second more than he had to around them. Pulling out his phone, a text was sent to Isaac informing him to meet at their regular place; a run down bar that had low lighting and never asked for ID’s.

 

Sticking around long enough to change clothes and smear on some eye liner, then opening up the window – he was on the ground level so getting in and out was easy – and climbing out before closing it up, he took off back to the bus stop; the ride was shorter than the one in the afternoon. Walking down several concrete stairs, he pushed open the heavy door to the smoke filled bar.

 

There were regulars that always hovered by the bar; men way past their prime who drank away every extra cent they got their hands on. Heading to one of the pool tables, he caught sight of Isaac, but he wasn’t alone. For a while now, his friend had been dating a girl named Sophie. There wasn’t one reason Tommy could find to dislike the girl. She didn’t try to control Isaac and never got on anyone’s nerves. Sometimes Tommy could come off as being cold, but it was only because he was jealous. The plan was for the two of them to get a place of their own, but with Sophie in the picture, the blond knew it was never going to happen.

 

“Tommy Joe!” Isaac pulled away from his girl to slap hands with Tommy, the pool table all set up and ready to go, just waiting on the blond to arrive.

 

“Sup, Sophie?” Taking a pool stick, Tommy grabbed one of the tiny blue squares to chalk the end, though he never understood the difference it made.

 

Smiling, she hugged Tommy from the side. “Doing great. I got that studio apartment I had been talking about last time.”

 

“Great.” Fucking great. “So who’s ass am I kicking first?”

 

“Isaac’s.” Who was at the wall where the pools sticks were hanging, looking for a straight one. “I said I would buy the first round.”

 

Dammit and Tommy really wanted to hate her, too.

 

After a dozen beers, Tommy no longer cared who was winning or who was about to live with who. The couple was making out or attacking each other’s face, and either way, Tommy was the third wheel and feeling it.

 

“Headin’ out.” Tommy was tipsy anyhow. By the time he got home, he could pass out in case his mother was still at it.

 

“Hey, let me walk you out.” Kissing Sophie once more, Isaac walked with Tommy toward the door. As the door opened, both men heard the rain. It was pouring outside, but Tommy didn’t care. “Look, you know you can move in with us. Sophie thinks of you as family, dude.”

 

“You know I love you, but there’s no way in hell I’ll be able to pretend to be asleep while you two are going at it.” Tommy’s eyebrow arched up. “Unless this is your invitation for some kinky threesome which I just might be up for.” Getting a play punch to the stomach, Tommy pushed Isaac from the safety of the door frame and into the rain.

 

Coming back, Isaac shook his head, getting Tommy all wet. “We’re going to move this week and could use an extra hand.” As Tommy went to open his mouth, Isaac quickly continued, “Sophie is making food and I’m sure I can steal a bottle from my dad’s liquor cabinet.”

 

“Maybe. No promises.” Kissing Isaac on the cheek – yes he was drunk enough for that – Tommy jogged up the steps and walked quickly to the bus stop. By the time he got there, Tommy was soak and wet, rather looked like a drowned rat, pushing back wet hair and realizing that he wasn’t alone. Took him a minute to remember where he had seen that face before. Tommy wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to shake off the cold feeling the rain caused.

 

Looking at the man’s profile, he seemed saddened by something. Dammit, why did he have to drink so much? It was that much harder to get his thoughts in order, so instead, Tommy blurted out the first sentence he could think of. “Some weather, huh?” And now he felt like a fucking moron. Did he seriously start a conversation about the weather? Why not just tell the guy, “Hey I’m a fucking moron, do you find that attractive?”

 

The man on the bench slowly turned to look at Tommy. There was a surprised look in his eyes that now wouldn’t break contact. “You…” His voice cracked as though he hadn’t spoken in a while.

 

“Yeah I’m pretty fucked up right now.” And not a moron. “Name’s Tommy Joe.” Sitting on the bench next to the guy, the look he was getting starting to feel a bit creepy. Luckily, the guy was so good looking it over compensated the creep factor.

 

“Adam.” His voice soft but heard over the rain. Reaching out, he lightly touched the side of Tommy’s face, watching the other jump slightly.

 

The name familiar, as it was his brother’s, Tommy became lost in though. This Adam seemed to be fucked up, too. Watching Adam inch closer, Tommy too found himself leaning forward till their lips connected. There was a soft peck before it instantly turned into a passionate frenzy. A clinking of teeth and a tug of hair lead to grunts and groans of approving. He didn’t know this guy, but at the same time, Tommy didn’t care. Adam was hot and he wanted him; that’s all he needed to know.

 

There was grinding of an engine as the bus slowed down to the stop. Breaking the kiss, Tommy made a split second decision. “Wanna come to my place?”

 

Any fear a normal person would have had was lost on Tommy. All that left long ago. Watching Adam nod slightly into a yes, the two got up and headed for the open door of the bus. Slipping in a token, Adam followed along behind him, not paying the driver but it didn’t seem to matter as the bus started rolling along. The guy behind the wheel probably wasn’t paying attention and thought Tommy had paid for them both or something. Once seated, Tommy put his head back against the seat, looking over at Adam who seemed quite interested in him.

 

The ride was silent. Tommy more so to keep the contents of his stomach under control from the shaking movement of the bus. The longer he was around Adam, the warmer he felt. Not so much temperature wise, but deep inside of him. Not one to believe in love, there had to be another explanation for it and that itch was about to be scratched.

 

As his stop came up, Adam went to stand before Tommy could even tell him to. Didn’t matter though as they exited the bus and made their way toward the apartment complex. “We have to go in through the window. Trust me, dude, you do not want to waste your time going through the front door.” Tommy kept looking forward though every once in a while, looked out of the corner of his eyes, seeing Adam looking at him, not questioning anything he said or did.

 

Pushing up the panel of the window, Tommy hoisted himself up and inside. Turning around to help Adam in, he realized there was no one there. Movement from his very right had Tommy jumping till Adam was there right on him, cradling the back of his neck with one hand as his mouth was dominated. Their bodies bumped off of the closest wall that Adam was pinning the blond to.

 

By the time Tommy got the idea in his mind to start unbuttoning his pants, Adam had already had them undone, the hand of which was grabbing a hold of his half hard cock in his pants, a grip silently letting Tommy know who was in control. A whimper came out despite himself as he trailed his hands down the front of Adam’s shirt going lower and lower till it became clear the huge surprise that awaited him.

 

Their bodies only parted for brief seconds so that an article of clothing could be removed. Adam didn’t seem to be a talker. Thank fuck for that. This wasn’t the first guy Tommy had snuck into his bedroom. Maybe it was a bit man whoreish but he just wanted some intimate company. The kind he could have some fun with and not have to worry about a relationship and all the pit falls that came with it. He’s seen enough of that with his mother. It wasn’t as though he was stupid. Tommy always practiced safe sex. He really hoped his rubbers were big enough to cover Adam.

 

With Adam so close, Tommy never had the chance for his skin to become cold. But this wasn’t some type of romance. Slipping away to the side, Tommy sat on the bed. On the shelf was what he needed. No use hiding shit when his mother snooped in his business every chance she got. Ripping off a condom from the strip, he tossed it over to Adam who caught it in his hands. Then taking the lube, Tommy coated two fingers as he moved into a comfortable position.

 

Condom in hand Adam moved over to the bed as well. His blue eyes always staring, never leaving the blond’s body. That’s when Tommy really put on a show. Spreading his legs wide open so Adam wouldn’t miss a single thing, Tommy brought a finger to the precious, puckered flesh to dip just the tip inside and then gently massage along the opening. As Adam’s mouth dropped open just a fraction, that’s when Tommy really gave him the show, bringing back the finger to his opening and plunging inside the full length.

 

Head tipped back, moaning out for real not some kind of show, Tommy worked the finger in and out several times before adding another in to join the first. It was good, but painful. Not normally one to bottom, though when you come across someone with so much to give like Adam, you don’t pass that up.

 

As Adam reached out to run his fingers up along Tommy’s inner thighs, the blond removed his fingers. Enough fucking around and time to get to business. Taking the condom back, Tommy ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, spitting away the corner of the wrapping that stuck to his bottom lip. His thin fingers where delicate along Adam’s heated cock as he rolled the wrapper down the length. Once in place, he grabbed the lube to place more on his hand and stroked up and down till Adam knocked him back with a hard shove to the shoulder.

 

With his legs hoisted up over Adam’s shoulders, it was hard to breathe out normally. Adam kissed at Tommy’s neck and shoulder, moving his body right into place as though he always belonged there. Below, Tommy waited for the pain. None ever came, just a feeling of being full as pleasure tingled along every cell.

 

Adam was relentless. The force of each thrust against his smaller frame made his teeth chatter. Though most men were out for themselves this guy was anything but. Tommy quickly became over loaded with pleasure sensations from every touch, kiss and bite Adam had to offer. That’s why when Adam tried to grab a hold of his length between their bodies, Tommy grunted out his disapproval.

 

“Shhh.”

 

His voice so soothing and calmm Tommy felt his eyes sliding closed to focus only on the pleasure and to keep up with the quick short breaths he was taking. Gripping at the headboard this time, when Adam grabbed a hold of his length, there was no holding back. Too much all at once had him cumming hard and grunting out all sorts of words that made no sense whatsoever.

 

Feeling Adam still inside, Tommy’s legs moved back down onto the bed. Letting out several deep breathes, his eyes peeked open to witness a mischievous look on Adam’s face.

 

“What are yoooooh my fuck!”

 

Adam managed to flip Tommy’s leg over so that he could lift the blond up onto his knees, all the while never breaking their connection. Gripping at Tommy’s hips, he started the same earth shatters thrusts as before.

 

Clawing at anything within arm’s reach, Tommy’s voice was hindered by Adam’s movements. He wanted to tell him to stop, give him a fucking moment to breathe, that there was no way this would be comfortable for him so soon, but it was. Adam seemed to be the Houdini of sex and the longer it went on, the closer Tommy felt like he would lose his mind to it. Cumming again without so much as a finger on his cock, Tommy felt his legs wobble. The only thing holding him up now was Adam’s arms and the new slow thrusts to his backside. Would Adam ever cum? The longer it went on, the more Tommy felt himself become heavier. Just before blacking out, he heard Adam moan in pleasure.

 

“Don’t you fucking talk back to me!”

 

Mumbling under his breath, Tommy opened his eyes having been awoken by his mother’s shrill voice and stretched out on the bed, getting out a loud yawn in the process. Going to sit up, he looked around the room to find himself alone. It was for the better. When guys stuck around, it was more than a little awkward.

 

Showering and changing into clean clothes, Tommy headed out. Not as though he wanted to help Isaac move but how else would he make time pass? Besides, he wanted to brag about the amazing lay he had scored.

 

\---///---

 

“You look happy.” Isaac gave his friend a look as if to ask what he was up to. “I should be worried, shouldn’t I?”

 

“Paranoid? You been smoking a bowl without me?” Watching his friend doing some half ass folding as he shoved clothing into a trash bag to make it easier for transport. “Dude, I had the best sex of my life last night.” And the story was told about how he had run into Adam and how he took him back and the sex that just wouldn’t stop coming. Isaac always thought he was an idiot for bringing strangers home. Maybe he was, but it worked for him.

 

Moving was a pain in his skinny ass. Muscles Tommy never thought about were now making themselves crystal clear. As a treat to himself, Tommy headed to the Vortex to see if anything new came in. Stepping off of the bus, he headed down the street as the bus roared past him. The blast of air from the bus caused his hair to flutter about. Brushing it away, he noticed a man standing on the other side of the street.

 

There stood Adam, looking melancholy as his gaze focused on the ground. As though the other could sense it, Adam’s face turned up to look right at Tommy. Locked onto one another, Adam took a step forward. Another bus charged by and when it passed, Adam was nowhere to be seen. Tommy looked up and down the street. How could one guy just vanish like that?

 

Shaking his head and trying to believe that he had made the whole thing up, Tommy turned on his heels heading into the Vortex. “Hey, sexy mama.” It was Raja running the store today. Though she wasn’t wearing anything revealing, she still looked damn sexy. Tommy told himself it was those long legs.

 

“Just the twink I was waiting for.” Motioning to come closer, Raja pulled out a photo album and laid it on the counter. “I think this is what your twisted mind is looking for.”

 

Opening up to the first page, Tommy saw photographs. All only and most of them a tan color from aging. It didn’t hit him right away what he was looking at till the second page when he noticed the photo of a child on a seat. His head was cocked to the side, eyes almost all the way shut and sunken in.

 

“No fucking way.” He had heard about these but never before come across one. Post mortem photography. It was big in the 1800’s. A way of remembering those who had passed. But sometimes families had to wait days for the photographer to arrive and the bodies were already starting to decompose. “So what kind of deal you gonna give me?”

 

“Deal? Does this look like a street corner to you, Tommy Joe?” Raja closed the photo book right on one of Tommy’s fingers. “These are hard to come by and expensive.”

 

“Don’t bullshit me. Bet some old hag came in here with this and you gave her twenty bucks.”

 

“It was twenty five.”

 

“Same diff. So give your most loyal and attractive customer a deal.”

 

Took a lot of batting his eyelashes and pouty lips to get a deal on the book. It was money he really didn’t have to spend on such things, but Tommy decided to live more in the moment. Besides, what’s the point of having money if you can’t blow it on something you could never really use?

 

Purchase under an arm, Tommy headed to the nearest family taco stand, and he order up his lunch slash dinner and settled into a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Devouring his food, Tommy took a closer look at the pictures. It was a great find; looking at the faces of the long since departed, how families dressed them up in their finest. The only ones he found remotely creepy were the photographs where living siblings had to stand next to their departed ones and not look like they were in morning; as though everything was okay.

 

Flipping to the next page, Tommy’s mouth dropped open, sending bits of taco onto the table. The photo in the center was someone very familiar; eyes closed and dressed in a uniform looked to be the man Tommy had been with just the night before. He looked exactly like Adam.

 

Book in hand, Tommy sprinted out of the restaurant and headed for the nearest pay phone. Digging deep in his pocket for quarters, he dialed up his best friend.

 

“Dude, you are not going to fucking believe it!”

 

“You and Raja finally hook up?”

 

“I’m being serious now. I went to the Vortex after leaving your place and bought this book of post mortem photography…”

 

“Why the hell would you do that?!”

 

“And Adam was in it. I mean maybe his great great grandfather or something but the dude in the picture looked just like him.”

 

“This is serious?”

 

“Just … are you even listing to me?”

 

“Loud and clear. Tommy, I know you have been under so much stress with your mom and stuff and, well, Sophie and I want you to move in with us. There shouldn’t be anything to think about. It’s a safer place to be.”

 

Tommy sighed loudly over the phone. “Actually, I have been thinking about it. You’ll just cramp my style.” Said in a joking voice. “Thinking about just taking a bus out of town. Living life on the road and seeing what’s out there. Any town is better than this one.”

 

A spur of the moment decision that seemed to make more sense the more the thought about it. Raja was great, Isaac amazing, but he needed to start over where no one knew who he was, where he could decide his own fate.

 

Saying their goodbyes, Tommy hung up the phone and headed for home. Wanting to walk and think, he skipped taking the bus, too lost in his own thoughts to sit and wait for one to arrive anyways. If he packed up just the essentials, he could leave tonight, hop a bus for the east coast. New York had always intrigued him. Everything seemed to be possible now. He would play his acoustic for change in the subways. That was till he hooked up with an amazing band and made it big.

 

Passing by a pawn shop, Tommy looked at the front window to see a classic 1955 Fender Stratocaster in sunburst. How he wanted that guitar, but the owner didn’t get his joke offer about trading for one of his kidneys. Right before he was about to drool over the instrument, there was a reflection in the mirror right behind him. There was Adam standing right there, looking as though he was about to say something. Spinning around, Tommy found himself to be quite alone. Looking from the mirror and back again, he shook his head.

 

“I’m fucking losing it.”

 

Home, it was the only place for him to be right now, getting his thoughts under control before he lost it completely to a guy he barely knew. But home was more of the same. Dia and now a different guy were screaming it out. After Tommy entered his room, he slammed the door shut. It was hard enough to knock a mirror off of the wall. The impact caused a spider webs crack to the reflective glass.

 

As much as Tommy tried to avoid it, the fighting didn’t seem to stop. Neighbors much have been deaf or just so used to it, they paid no mind to what was going on around them. Walking back and forth in the room, he was picking up objects he had planned to pack up. Not a lot of things but the important ones, items that would keep his spirits up when things got bad. Opening the photo album up that he had purchased earlier in the day, the only image removed was the man who reminded him of Adam. Tommy tucked that one away in his pocket for safe keeping.

 

A loud crash followed by a scream had Tommy pausing in the middle of his room. His mother was screaming out his name. Dropping the shirts he had been holding, Tommy yanked open the door to witness the chaos going on in the living room. Dia looked pretty roughed up. There was a dark purplish shade over one cheek, blood at the corner of her mouth, but that wasn’t the most disturbing image. The boyfriend was pointing a gun to his mother’s head.

 

“What the fuck you think you’re doing?!”

 

It was a protective instinct that Tommy never even realized he had inside of him. Rushing forward with only one thought to get the gun away from the psycho, the two struggled. Dia was still screaming, but Tommy’s ears only took it in as noise with no understanding what she was yelling at the both of them. The man’s eyes were crazy. The kind he had seen in so many horror movies, but this wasn’t a movie. This was his life. There was a blow to Tommy’s head and as he turned his head to the side, there was a flash of light and a deafening noise.

 

Tommy was looking up at the ceiling. No matter how much he blinked, the vision was blurry and he couldn’t hear anything. His mother was there, mouth moving quickly, making no sense. Another image came into view. At first, he thought it was that bastard looking to get another punch in, but the shape was different. Tommy didn’t feel threatened by him. Blinking again he tried to turn his head to see, but found the move impossible. As his vision started to go, Tommy realized who the new comer was. Adam was smiling down at him.

 

 

\---///---

 

Coming up behind him, Sophie wrapped her arms around Isaac’s middle. “You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?”

 

There was a slight nod. “I just hope wherever Tommy is, he’s happy. He deserves it, you know?”

 

A quick squeeze of a backwards hug was her way of saying yes. “Maybe he found that one guy again. Adam right?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe he did.”

 

The End


End file.
